1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generator and brake systems for land vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks, and rail vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a combined generator and brake system usable with land vehicles to increase operating efficiency.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention provides a regenerative braking system and a freewheeling device for land vehicles powered by a heat engine or by an electric motor. The vehicle can also be a hybrid type of vehicle using any type of power transmission means. A freewheeling device uses the vehicle's inertia to generate energy which is stored by the generator-battery system of the vehicle. In a heat engine vehicle, the battery will power an electric motor which operates system components, such as an air conditioner, pumps, and a cooling fan. This allows the heat engine to run with only one belt for driving an alternator and an hydraulic pump as the freewheeling device allows the heat engine to coast. The engine will idle and vehicle will coast until the operator brakes the car to a speed at which the automatic neutral provided by the present invention reengages. The electric motor stops completely when connected to the transmission by the automatic neutral which will reengage at high speeds when the operator accelerates the engine (whether the electric or heat type) to a speed faster than the vehicle's coasting speed. As the vehicle begins to coast downhill at a speed faster than the speed limit, the operator will use any or all three regenerative braking devices to slow the vehicle and also to generate electricity.
The front and back axles are used to turn generators to save energy. The back axle is used to spin a free-spinning disc that turns a generator to recharge the battery. The front axle is selectively connected to a generator by the hydraulic brake system to generate electricity.
The invention also provides a generator for using windshield air that is forced into a venturi tube to turn a roller fan and genertor when braking is desired. When the car is parked, the forced air generator system can operate at a slow speed for long periods.
The invention, and its objects and advantages, will become more apparent in the detailed description of the prefered embodiments hereinafter presented .